Time After Time
by Chellesmere
Summary: Karena setelah semua hal yang mereka lalui, waktu demi waktu, begitulah jalannya. Takdir mereka.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.**_

_**Warnings: Super OOC parah, gaje, sappy, cheesy, post-Hogwarts.**_

* * *

**Time After Time**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam, dan Draco Malfoy masih terjaga. Sejak tadi dia hanya berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia menghela napas panjang, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamarnya yang terasa sangat sepi dan gelap, mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari suasana yang terasa sangat tidak nyaman itu. Dan pandangannya berhenti pada sebuah foto besar yang tergantung di salah satu dinding kamarnya. Fotonya bersama seorang wanita cantik mengenakan gaun putih panjang―foto pernikahannya.

Dia tersenyum ketika dia mengingat hari yang menurutnya adalah hari paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Semuanya masih terekam dengan sangat jelas di kepalanya, dan dia memang tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Tepat lima tahun yang lalu, pada tanggal yang sama dengan hari ini―dia berdiri di depan altar dengan gelisah, menunggu calon istrinya yang sudah memutuskan untuk menyiksanya dengan sengaja berlama-lama berada di ruang rias, sementara Harry dan Blaise tak henti-hentinya mengatakan hal-hal yang hanya membuat kegelisahannya semakin bertambah. Dan setelah beberapa menit yang terasa seperti berabad-abad baginya, akhirnya dia mendengar musik itu. Musik paling indah yang pernah dia dengar dalam hidupnya―mars pernikahan.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang ke ujung lorong, dan dia bersumpah kalau pada saat itu jantungnya sudah berhenti berdetak ketika melihat calon istrinya berjalan dengan sangat anggun, menuju ke arahnya. Senyum lebar mengembang di wajah wanita itu, dan dia yakin sekali kalau pada saat itu wajahnya juga memiliki ekspresi yang sama dengan wanita itu.

Setelah itu, semuanya berjalan dengan sangat baik dan normal. Bahkan bisa disebut sempurna. Mereka menjalani hidup mereka dengan tenang. Tidak ada perang, dan tidak ada permusuhan. Semua orang sudah menjalin hubungan baik satu sama lain. Dan dia bahkan berteman dekat dengan Harry dan Ron.

Ya, Harry Potter dan Ronald Weasley. Ketika dia masih bersekolah di Hogwarts, dia pasti akan tertawa keras-keras kalau ada seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan berteman dekat dengan kedua Gryffindor itu. Tetapi lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang, dia berteman dekat dengan mereka―sama seperti dia berteman dekat dengan Blaise dan Theo. Memang ada begitu banyak hal yang berubah selama ini. Kejatuhan Voldemort telah membawa perubahan yang begitu drastis pada dunia sihir. Perubahan yang lebih baik, tentu saja. Dan dia tidak bisa tidak merasa bahagia di setiap detik dalam hidupnya.

-o0o-

Dan saat ini, bertahun-tahun kemudian setelah hari bahagia itu terjadi, seorang Draco Malfoy sedang berbaring sendirian di atas tempat tidurnya yang besar―mengenang semua hal yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Baik dan buruk. Manis dan pahit. Waktu memang begitu cepat berlalu, hingga semuanya terasa hanya seperti sebuah mimpi. Mimpi yang nyata.

Draco memiringkan tubuhnya, menghadap sisi lain tempat tidurnya. Dia menarik napas panjang, tangannya menyentuh bantal yang kosong dan terasa dingin di sebelahnya. Dia menarik napas lagi, mencoba menghirup aroma harum yang masih tertinggal di bantal itu. "Mione?" panggilnya lirih.

"Ya?" jawab sebuah suara dari arah pintu kamarnya.

Draco terlonjak, dia mengangkat kepalanya, dan melihat Hermione yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Wanita itu mengenakan gaun tidur malam berwarna putih. Rambut cokelatnya tergerai, membingkai wajahnya yang tampak agak bersinar di tengah kegelapan kamar itu. Dia berjalan tanpa suara menghampiri Draco, kemudian duduk di samping tempat tidur. Draco bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, tersenyum lebar ketika melihat wanita itu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?" tanya Draco.

"Kau selalu menanyakan hal itu setiap malam," jawab Hermione.

"Hanya untuk memastikan kalau kau selalu merasa bahagia."

Hermione tersenyum. "Aku selalu merasa bahagia."

Draco menggenggam tangan Hermione yang terasa dingin, kemudian memandang wajahnya yang tampak pucat karena tertimpa cahaya bulan yang menyorot dari salah satu jendela kamar itu. "Dan aku selalu merasa senang mendengarnya."

"Kau sadar tidak, kalau kita selalu melakukan percakapan yang sama seperti ini setiap malam selama lima tahun terakhir ini?"

"Mungkin tidak. Aku sudah terlalu terbiasa, dan aku memang menyukainya."

Hermione memutar bola matanya. Satu kebiasaan yang tak pernah hilang darinya. Sama seperti kebiasaan Draco yang selalu menyeringai.

"Mereka sudah tidur?" tanya Draco.

"Apa menurutmu aku akan kembali ke sini kalau mereka masih terjaga? Demi Merlin! Seharusnya kau ikut membantuku untuk menidurkan mereka, Draco," cela Hermione.

"Dan kupikir tadi kau yang mengusirku keluar dari kamar mereka?"

"Itu karena kau hanya semakin membuat mereka tidak ingin tidur dengan cerita-cerita konyolmu tentang Quidditch."

"Quidditch sama sekali tidak konyol, Mione."

"Yeah, tentu saja. Karena mempertaruhkan nyawamu di atas sepotong kayu dan beberapa buah ranting, lalu terbang tinggi di atas permukaan tanah adalah perbuatan yang sama sekali tidak konyol. Itu hebat," kata Hermione sarkastis.

"Tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu," kata Draco terkekeh, membuat Hermione mendengus sebal.

"Aku tak akan heran kalau besok mereka memintamu untuk membelikan mereka sapu."

"Aku tak keberatan," kata Draco santai. Tetapi ketika dia melihat ekspresi di wajah Hermione, dia menambahkan, "delapan tahun lagi, tentu saja."

"Aku tak percaya itu."

"Percayailah apa pun yang ingin kau percayai, Mione. Aku tak akan pernah memaksamu untuk mempercayai sesuatu yang tidak ingin kau percayai."

"Manis sekali, Malfoy."

Draco mendengus. "Jangan pernah menggunakan kata Malfoy dan kata manis dalam kalimat yang sama, Granger."

"Tapi kau memang manis. Dan sejujurnya, aku tak akan pernah mempercayainya kalau aku tidak merasakannya sendiri," kata Hermione agak terkikik. "Dan aku bukan Granger."

Draco menyeringai. "_Well,_ jadi mereka sudah tidur? Itu berarti tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kita lagi kan, Mrs Malfoy?"

Hermione melotot, dan Draco terkekeh. "Jangan salah, Mione. Aku mencintai mereka dengan segenap hatiku. Tetapi terkadang aku merasa kalau kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktumu bersama mereka dari pada bersama denganku."

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan kalau kau merasa cemburu pada anak-anakmu sendiri?"

Draco mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak secara teknis."

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Hermione.

Draco tidak menjawab, dia hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan melemparkan pandangan penuh arti pada Hermione―membuatnya mendapatkan satu pukulan kecil di lengannya.

"Hei, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa," kata Draco menyeringai.

"Berhentilah menggodaku, Draco," kata Hermione cemberut.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku ingin melakukan apa?" kata Draco semakin menyeringai.

"Kubilang, berhentilah menggodaku," kata Hermione semakin cemberut.

Draco tertawa, dan dia baru berhenti ketika Hermione menatapnya dengan sorot mata dingin.

"Sori, Mione," kata Draco berusaha terlihat serius.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. Dia melipat lengannya di depan dadanya, kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur, dan berjalan ke luar, menuju balkon. Draco juga bangkit dari tempat tidur, mengikutinya dari belakang. Hermione duduk di salah satu kursi malas yang berada di balkon itu, memandang bulan yang bersinar terang di langit. Dan Draco duduk di sebelahnya.

Lama mereka terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tak terdengar suara apa pun, membuat suasana terasa sunyi. Kesunyian yang nyaman, tentu saja. Draco memandang wajah Hermione, melihatnya sedang memiliki ekspresi melamun di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Mione?" tanya Draco.

Hermione menolehkan kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Masa-masa ketika kita masih di Hogwarts dulu. Kau tahu, saat itu aku benar-benar sangat membencimu. Bahkan melebihi kebencianku pada ketinggian." Dia menghela napas, kemudian melanjutkan, "kau mungkin tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana besarnya kebencianku padamu pada saat itu, rasanya darahku selalu naik ke ubun-ubun setiap kali aku melihatmu. Dan aku ingin sekali menghapus seringaian konyol dari wajahmu itu."

"Yeah, rasa cinta dan benci memang hanya dipisahkan oleh garis yang sangat tipis. Begitu tipisnya, sampai terkadang kita tak bisa membedakannya," kata Draco. "Tetapi aku senang karena kita termasuk dari sedikit orang yang beruntung karena bisa membedakan garis tipis itu."

"Ya, aku senang," kata Hermione. "Kau masih ingat ketika aku menamparmu di tahun ketiga kita dulu?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Draco. "Kau satu-satunya wanita yang pernah menamparku, tentu saja aku tak akan pernah melupakannya."

"Aku merasa puas sekali setelah itu," kata Hermione, tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Dan aku menjadi bahan bulan-bulanan Blaise dan Theo selama seminggu karena itu," kata Draco sebal.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya, Draco. Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, dan aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Kurasa aku sedikit emosional pada saat itu, bahkan Harry dan Ron sempat tidak percaya kalau aku sudah benar-benar menamparmu."

"Terkadang kau memang bisa benar-benar terlihat sangat mengerikan, Mione."

"Senang kau menyadari hal itu, Draco," kata Hermione agak menyeringai. "Dan berbicara tentang mengerikan, aku jadi teringat pada malam Halloween di tahun terakhir kita. Kau tahu, aku merasa ketakutan setengah mati ketika melihatmu berdiri di depan pintu kamarku."

"Dan aku masih belum bisa percaya kalau kau memiliki pikiran gila bahwa aku akan membunuhmu pada malam itu," kata Draco sakit hati. "Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau pikirkan saat itu?"

"Itu salahmu sendiri. Kenapa kau berdiri di depan pintu kamarku dengan mengenakan kostum Drakula?"

"Kalau kau lupa, Mione, malam itu Hogwarts mengadakan Pesta Kostum. Dan sejauh yang kuingat, kau sendirilah yang memintaku untuk membangunkanmu, kan?"

"Itu memang benar, tapi―"

"Tapi kau baru saja bermimpi tentang pembunuhan, yang sialnya dilakukan olehku," sela Draco, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kupikir kau cukup pintar untuk bisa membedakan antara mimpi dan kenyataan, Mione."

"Dan kupikir kau juga cukup pintar untuk bisa membedakan antara penyakit 'alergi' dan penyakit 'cinta', Draco," balas Hermione tak mau kalah.

Draco mendengus. "Itu tidak adil, Mione. Kau tahu, aku tak terbiasa dengan perasaan-perasaan seperti itu. Tentu saja aku tak menyadarinya."

Hermione tersenyum. "Tapi Draco, seingatku kau tak pernah mengatakan padaku sejak kapan kau menyadari perasaanmu itu."

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya."

Hermione mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa?"

"Itu rahasia pribadiku."

Kali ini Hermione yang mendengus. "Kupikir kita sudah sepakat bahwa tak akan ada rahasia apa pun di antara kita?"

"Hei, itu kata-kataku," protes Draco.

"Tentu saja itu kata-katamu," kata Hermione cemberut. "Kau tahu, aku selalu mendengarkanmu. Tidak sepertimu, yang tidak pernah mendengarkanku."

"Mione, mungkin kau tidak pernah tahu. Tapi aku juga selalu mendengarkanmu."

"Dan sekarang kau memberitahuku. Jadi sekarang aku sudah tahu, kan?"

"Yeah, kau tahu sekarang."

"Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Apa?"

"Draco!"

"Oke, janjikan aku satu hal."

"Tergantung," kata Hermione. Jelas sekali, bahwa menjanjikan sesuatu pada Draco bukanlah salah satu hal favoritnya.

"Kau tidak akan marah setelah aku mengatakannya," kata Draco.

Hermione tidak menjawab. Dia kembali memandang bulan di langit, dan mulai memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan dari jawaban Draco yang bisa membuatnya marah. Tetapi dia tidak berhasil menyimpulkan apa pun. Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Draco ketika dia mendengar pria itu mengeluarkan suara tawa tertahan.

Dia menyipitkan matanya. "Apa kau sedang menertawakanku?"

Draco diam, tetapi matanya berkilat penuh humor. "Aku sedang berusaha mengingat kapan kau pernah berhenti berpikir, dan ternyata memang tidak pernah."

Hermione semakin menyipitkan matanya, dan Draco terkekeh. "Mau mendengar jawabanku tidak?"

Hermione tidak menjawab, tetapi dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Draco menghela napas panjang, menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi, pandangannya menerawang ketika dia mulai berbicara. "Kau ingat kejadian kecil di Kamar Kebutuhan saat tahun terakhir kita di Hogwarts?"

Hermione memandang wajah Draco. "Kamar Kebutuhan?"

Draco balas memandang wajah Hermione. "Ya, Kamar Kebutuhan. Saat aku menabrakmu dan membuat buku-bukumu terjatuh."

"Aku ingat, tentu saja. Tapi apa hubungan antara Kamar Kebutuhan dengan perasaanmu?" tanya Hermione bingung.

"Banyak sekali," kata Draco tersenyum.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti."

"_Well,_ malam itu adalah jadwal patroliku, dan aku baru saja kembali dari ruang rekreasi Asrama Slytherin. Dan seperti yang kau ketahui, aku bertemu denganmu di sekitar Kamar Kebutuhan."

"Ya, dan kau mengejek Ron."

Draco memilih untuk mengabaikan interupsi Hermione, dan meneruskan ceritanya. "Setelah itu kau pergi dengan menggerutu. Dan―" dia berhenti selama beberapa saat, membuat Hermione mengerutkan dahinya dengan ekspresi penasaran.

"Jangan berhenti di tengah-tengah cerita," kata Hermione kesal.

Draco terkekeh. "Sabar, Mione."

Hermione memutar bola matanya, tetapi dia diam saja. Dan Draco melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dan ketika aku melihat Kamar Kebutuhan itu, tiba-tiba saja aku mendapat ide brilian. Kau pasti tahu kalau kamar itu selalu memberikan apa saja yang kita butuhkan, kan? Dan ya, aku mengakui kalau pada malam itu aku meminta sesuatu yang paling kubutuhkan pada kamar itu."

Hermione menegakkan kepalanya dengan cepat, memandang Draco dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak. "Draco Abraxas Malfoy! Jangan bilang kalau kau―kalau kau―"

"Ya, Mione. Aku tidak meminta ruangan atau benda atau apa pun itu, tetapi aku meminta sesuatu yang istimewa dan bernyawa. Aku meminta seseorang. Seseorang yang paling tepat untukku, yang nyata. Dan setelah itu, kau sudah tahu sendiri bagaimana cerita selanjutnya."

"Jadi kau menyukaiku karena Kamar Kebutuhan?" tanya Hermione dingin.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Kurasa aku sudah menyukaimu jauh sebelum itu, aku hanya terlalu 'jenius' untuk menyadarinya."

"Yakinkan aku."

Draco menyeringai, dia tahu Hermione pasti akan berkata begitu. "Aku sudah menderita 'alergi' hanya dalam beberapa minggu setelah kita tinggal bersama dalam satu asrama, Mione. Sementara kejadian di Kamar Kebutuhan itu terjadi beberapa bulan setelah kita menjadi Ketua Murid. Jadi secara teknis, aku sudah menyukaimu jauh sebelum aku mengetahui bahwa kaulah wanita yang paling tepat untukku."

"Dan kurasa kau tidak akan pernah menyadarinya tanpa bantuan Kamar Kebutuhan," kata Hermione sebal.

Draco mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tak tahu tentang itu. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengeluh ketika melihatmu keluar dari kamar itu. Harus kuakui kalau aku memang sangat terkejut, aku bahkan sempat berharap kalau aku sedang bermimpi. Tetapi akhirnya aku merasa senang." Kemudian dia bergidik ngeri. "Bayangkan saja bagaimana jadinya kalau Pansy Parkinson yang keluar dari kamar itu."

Hermione tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi ngeri di wajah Draco. "Kurasa dia akan menjadi wanita paling beruntung kalau begitu. Aku masih tak bisa melupakan betapa histerisnya dia ketika kau membongkar rahasia kita di Aula Besar pada saat ujian NEWT. Kau tahu, kita menjadi bahan gosip selama berminggu-minggu di Hogwarts setelah itu. Aku bahkan tak bisa pergi ke suatu tempat tanpa mendapatkan pandangan penuh ancaman dari semua gadis pengagum beratmu."

"Jangan salahkan aku untuk itu. Aku tidak mungkin akan membongkar rahasia kita kalau kau tidak seputus asa itu ketika menghadapi Boggart-mu. Tapi paling tidak, kita tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi lagi setelah itu," kata Draco, menarik kepala Hermione untuk bersandar di bahunya. "Dan aku masih ingat ketika Weasley hampir mengutukku setelah ujian selesai. Temperamental sekali dia. Untung saja ada Potter yang berhasil menahannya."

"Ya, aku tak bisa mengharapkan sahabat yang lebih baik lagi dari Harry. Dia sudah seperti kakakku sendiri, dan dia selalu bisa mengerti dan memahamiku. Dan meskipun dia tidak pernah mengakuinya, kurasa dia sudah tahu tentang hubungan kita jauh sebelum kau mengatakannya di Aula Besar waktu itu," kata Hermione agak mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kurasa memang begitu. Dia nyengir lebar padaku ketika aku melewatinya setelah aku berhasil menenangkanmu," sambung Draco. "Ternyata dia memang jauh lebih pintar dari dugaanku selama ini."

"Yeah, ingat waktu kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku di depan ruang kelas Transfigurasi ketika kita 'putus sementara'? Dia menatapku dengan pandangan aneh, seperti sedang menilai sesuatu," kata Hermione. "Aku memang tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan rahasia apa pun darinya. Dia pasti akan mengetahuinya, meskipun aku tidak mengatakannya secara langsung."

Draco tidak menjawab, membuat Hermione mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang wajah pria itu. "Draco?" panggilnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata 'putus sementara', Mione?" tanya Draco bingung.

"Kau lupa kalau kita pernah putus selama beberapa hari?"

Mendengar jawaban itu, Draco tertawa. "Aku tak pernah menganggap kita putus, Mione. Kau yang memutuskanku secara sepihak, dan aku jelas menolak untuk melepaskanmu begitu saja."

Hermione mengerutkan dahinya. "Sebenarnya aku tak perlu memutuskanmu kalau kau tidak begitu cerewet tentang kebiasaan belajarku dan usahaku untuk berdiet."

"Dan membiarkanmu terlihat seperti mayat hidup," cela Draco. "Demi Merlin! Mione, seharusnya kau melihat bagaimana keadaanmu saat itu. Parah sekali. Lagi pula aku melarangmu untuk terlalu banyak belajar dan berdiet juga untuk kebaikanmu sendiri."

"Ya, dan kau berhasil melakukan misimu itu. Kau juga sukses membuatku menangis."

"Yang membuatku bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau menjadi sangat cengeng seperti itu. Seharusnya kau melawanku, atau paling tidak balas mengata-ngataiku dengan kata-kata pedas," kata Draco terkekeh.

"Dan seharusnya kau juga sadar kalau kau sudah sangat _out of character,_" kata Hermione tak mau kalah. "Tidak seharusnya kau merasa sangat bersalah dan meminta maaf padaku―itu jelas sangat bukan dirimu. Aku tahu betul bahwa egomu terlalu tinggi untuk melakukan itu."

Draco menyeringai lebar. "_Well,_ aku tak bisa memprotes atau melakukan apa pun tentang semua sikapku itu. Aku hanya bisa menyalahkan _seseorang_ yang telah membuat kita menjadi sangat bukan kita seperti itu."

Mereka berpandangan selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tertawa keras.

"Kau tidak serius ketika mengatakan hal tadi, kan?" tanya Hermione di sela-sela tawanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Draco balik bertanya, masih tertawa.

Hermione menghentikan tawanya, mencoba menenangkan diri. "Oke, anggap saja beberapa percakapan terakhir tadi tidak pernah ada."

"Oke," kata Draco, mencoba menenangkan diri juga.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Jadi seharusnya sekarang kau meminta maaf lagi padaku karena telah membuatku menangis. Dan katakan dengan serius."

Draco tersenyum. "Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf untuk itu. Mungkin aku memang sudah terlalu berlebihan, tapi aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu."

Hermione ikut tersenyum. "Aku tahu itu, dan terima kasih banyak, Draco."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Draco tak mengerti.

"Untuk selalu mengingatkanku, selalu menghargaiku, selalu mempedulikanku, dan selalu mencintaiku. Untuk selalu berada di sisiku, membuatku tak perlu merasa takut pada apa pun lagi. Untuk semuanya," jawab Hermione panjang lebar.

"Akulah yang seharusnya berterima kasih, Mione. Kau telah mengubahku, mengajariku banyak hal, membuatku memiliki sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidup ini, dan aku tak akan pernah cukup berterima kasih untuk semua hal yang telah kau lakukan padaku selama ini."

"Kau tidak menyalahkanku karena sudah membuatmu menjadi sangat tidak Malfoy-_ish_?"

"_I'm only me when I'm with you._ Dan seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi, aku menyalahkan _seseorang_ yang sudah membuat kita menjadi seperti sekarang ini."

Hermione memutar bola matanya, tetapi Draco bisa melihat kalau wanita itu sedang berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa lagi. Dia memandang wajah Hermione, menatap mata cokelatnya yang indah, yang selalu bisa membuatnya merasa tenang.

"_I love you,_" kata Draco.

"_Till the end,_" balas Hermione.

Draco tersenyum lebar. "_Happy anniversary, love._" Dia memejamkan matanya sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya, dan menutup jarak kecil di antara mereka.

-o0o-

Malam terasa begitu hangat, bulan bersinar terang, dan bintang berkelap-kelip dari kejauhan. Suara-suara binatang malam menjadi alunan musik pengiring yang merdu di telinga mereka. Mengantarkan mereka menuju hari esok. Hari esok yang pasti akan selalu terasa lebih baik.

Dan Draco merasa bahagia. Benar-benar bahagia. Meskipun dia tahu bahwa tak ada hal apa pun yang sempurna di dunia ini, dia tetap merasa bahwa hidupnya sangatlah sempurna.

Karena setelah semua yang terjadi, dia tahu dan menyadari bahwa Hermione Jane Granger-Malfoy adalah obsesinya, semua yang dia inginkan, semua yang dia butuhkan, ketidaksempurnaan yang paling indah, alergi cintanya yang tak akan pernah terobati, ketakutan terbesarnya kalau dia sampai kehilangan wanita itu, dan dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada wanita itu.

Dia tidak perlu menanyakan mengapa dan bagaimana semua itu terjadi.

_Because after everything that they've been through, time after time, that's the way it is. Their destiny._

**- END -**

* * *

_**A/N: Maaf karena aneh dan karakternya OOC parah banget. Makasih banyak buat Theia yang udah ngecek ulang dan ngedit abis-abisan fic ini, love you sist. To all of you, thanks for reading and I apologize profusely for every each mistakes I've ever did. See you another time...^^**_

_**Big thanks to Khariteshera, Namikaze Hanaan, FunNezza, Sun-T ga login, Infaramona, Rhara Athena, neznightmare, Oline takarai, Nyxtheia, DiefmadhaaGL, Ribella Lilt, crossalf, Matryoshka Boo, Red Line, Auriya Kazuya, Fujisaki Fuun, Just Ana, Kumiko Fukushima, and Hime Kiseki for your kind reviews in "The Way It Is". Some virtual cookies for you... ^_^**_

_**Sweet love,**_

_**Chels**_


End file.
